


Things You Said In the Grass Under the Stars

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said In the Grass Under the Stars

JJ intertwined her fingers in a familiar hand and laid her head on Emily’s shoulder. The summer night was brisk but not too cool, they laid on their backs gazing up at the cloudless sky. Emily pointed out her favorite constellations as they made meaningless conversation and simply enjoyed one another’s company. 

“Thank you,” JJ whispered as she snuggled in closer. 

“For what?” Emily asked, looking down at the blonde. She loved those soft features, the way the even the moonlight sparkled in those baby blues. She loved the way no matter how much JJ tried there were always loose strands of blonde hair falling in her eyes and framing those rounded cheeks. Those pouty lips under that button nose. Yes, Emily loved everything about the face looking up at her. 

“For tonight. For being you. For everything,” JJ smiled and kissed her partner softly, rolling to prop herself up on her elbow. “Thank you for every day I get to wake up next to you. Thank you for never changing. Thank you for always being there by my side through every thing. Through our years in the field, through our wedding, through our countless attempts at getting pregnant. Thank you for holding my hand when it didn’t take and thank you for being there to try again. Thank you for letting me scream at you when I was in labor, and many times since then. Thank you for our son and daughter. Thank you for never flinching even when the odds were against us. Thank you for always providing for our family. Thank you for never letting me down. Just thank you for the past 24 years,” JJ smiled, choking back tears. 

“I love you, Jennifer,” Emily smiled as she swept those stray strands behind her wife’s ear. 

“I love you too, Emily. Happy anniversary.”


End file.
